Chucky
Charles Lee Ray (também conhecido como O Estrangulador de Lakeshore, e apelidado de Chucky) é um personagem fictício, embora ele tenha sido modelado após a história da vida verdadeira de Robert the Doll, e o titular antagonista do (série de filmes) Child's Play. Chucky é retratado como um notório assassino em série cujo espírito habita um boneco Good Guy e continuamente tenta transferir a sua alma do boneco para um corpo humano.1 O personagem se tornou um dos mais reconhecíveis ícones do terror, muitas vezes mencionado ao lado de Freddy Krueger, Jason Voorhees, Ghostface e Michael Myers, e tem sido referenciada várias vezes em cultura pop. Em 1999, o personagem Chucky foi indicado para o Prêmio MTV Movie de Melhor Vilão do filme Bride of Chucky. historia Charles Lee Ray (nascido em 24 de Janeiro), conhecido como o "Estrangulador de Lakeshore", é um serial killer obcecado por voodoo que está em fuga da polícia em 1988, em Chicago. Depois de seu motorista e parceiro Eddie Caputo abandoná-lo em sua van para fugir da polícia, Charles se refugia em uma loja de brinquedos. Aqui, ele é baleado pelo detetive Mike Norris. Ciente que ele está mortalmente ferido, Charles jura vingança sobre Mike e Eddie antes de transferir sua alma para um boneco Good Guy através de um ritual voodoo. Trovões e relâmpagos destroem a loja devido ao ritual. Mike encontra o corpo de Charles no rescaldo, acreditando que ele estivesse morto. Um dia depois, a mãe solteira Karen Barclay compra um boneco Good Guy de um ambulante para o aniversário do seu filho, Andy. O boneco, agora possuído por Charles e chamado "Chucky", mata a babá de Andy, Maggie, batendo nela com um martelo de brinquedo, fazendo-a cair da janela do apartamento para a morte. Mike suspeita que Andy matou ela. Outras mídias * Chucky apareceu como um apresentador (em um smoking branco) no primeiro Salão Horror anual da Fama em Outubro de 1990. * Desde outubro de 1992, Chucky tem sido um regular no Universal Studios Halloween Horror Nights, estrelando em seus próprios shows direito, de Chucky In-your-face Insultos e insulto Emporium de Chucky. Outras atrações foram criadas, com base em Brinquedo Assassino 3 e A maldição de Chucky em 2009 e 2013. * Chucky fez uma aparição no 12 de outubro de 1998 episódio da WCW Monday Nitro interrompendo Rick Steiner e entrevista de Gene Okerlund promover seu filme, Noiva de Chucky. * Em 17 de outubro de 1998, Chucky fez uma aparição no episódio 449 no Saturday Night Live (que foi organizada por Lucy Lawless). Chucky apareceu em Weekend Update para promover Bride of Chucky antes de tentar sem sucesso várias vezes para matar apresentador Colin Quinn. Ele até tentou matar Colin, colocando como Lou Dominicana apenas para ser levado para fora do palco. Chucky também foi observada no fecho tendo uma curva. * Em outubro de 2004, Chucky e Jennifer Tilly hospedado evento um jogo de criança no canal Syfy para promover a O filho de Chucky. Chucky também apareceu na edição de dia das Bruxas A NFL Today. * Em 2007, Chucky fez uma aparição na corte / corte série de quadrinhos. * Em 2013, foi anunciado que Chucky seria o personagem principal do próximo jogo Chucky: Slash & Dash, um jogo interminável corredor desenvolvido pela Slimstown Studios. * Iniciando 1-04 outubro de 2013, vários vídeos promocionais diárias para Curse of Chucky foi lançado, intitulado, Chucky invade sua Filmes de terror favorito. O primeiro vídeo em destaque psicótico e outros destacados Mama, Drag Me to Hell e The Purge. * Chucky apareceu brevemente em um comercial para Radio Shack, juntamente com outros ícones década de 1980, como Hulk Hogan e Dee Snider, durante Super Bowl XLVIII. Cultura Pop * Rapper Bushwick Bill, anteriormente dos Geto Boys, foi emprestado a persona de Chucky em gravar várias canções. Entre estes estão "Chucky" (do álbum Geto Boys 1991 Nós não pode ser interrompido) e "Chuckwick" (de 1992 álbum solo Little Big Man de Bushwick Bill (album). Essas músicas também incluem amostras de som dos filmes originais. Bushwick Bill também é conhecido por levar o boneco no palco durante a execução. * Rapper DMX mencionado Chucky na Canção "Damien" a partir do Álbum Is Black and Hell is hot. * Em março de 2014, Nicolas Maduro, presidente da Venezuela, referido manifestantes da oposição como Chuckys e assassinos depois de semanas de protestos violentos que resultaram em várias mortes. * Chucky foi parodiado no filme de 1998 de comédia Mafia! * No Monster Mash filme, Chucky foi parodiado como um brinquedo de corda fêmea chamada Chicky. * Chucky tem sido destaque no episódio Robot Chicken "Buffet de plástico" dublado por Mark Hamill. Chucky tinha tropeçado em um canteiro de repolhos para escapar e procurar um novo corpo. Depois de esfaquear um repolho, Chucky é comido pelos Cabbage Patch Kids em busca de almas. * Chucky também foi parodiado em Stan Helsing, juntamente com outros ícones do horror como Leatherface, Jason Voorhees, Michael Myers, Freddy Krueger e Pinhead. * Chucky tem sido referenciado em Os Simpsons: Em "The Falcon eo D'Ohman", Chucky luta brevemente com o personagem de Kiefer Sutherland Wayne. * Em "Gone Abie Gone", Jennifer Tilly aparece como ela mesma com Chucky fazendo uma referência a filmagem Seed of Chucky. * Em "Brown Magic", um episódio de The Cleveland Show, Cleveland Brown e seus seis anos de idade, enteado Rallo Tubbs tanto realizar um show de mágica, com Rallo agindo como um boneco de brinquedo. Durante o ato cômico, Rallo explica que seu traje fantoche o faz parecer um "black Chucky". * Referenciado no filme de 2006 dos irmãos Wayans, Little Man. * Referenciado na quarta temporada da série de TV Charmed: "Você vai bater o Livro das Sombras e você vai descobrir como controlar Chucky lá." * NFL comentarista e ex-treinador John Gruden é apelidado de Chucky devido às semelhanças entre a sua expressão facial e de Chucky quando ele está com raiva. * Em Dead Rising 2, existe um equipamento que se parece com um macacão de Chucky. * No processo penal, durante o julgamento do um notório assassino em série conhecido como "The Puppeteer", o juiz sarcasticamente observa que ele pensou que o Puppeteer era "algum brinquedo que veio vida à noite e matou pessoas, mas voltou a ser um boneco por dia " * Em Madea Goes to Jail (Play) Madea é solicitado que um personagem jovem é por Ella e ela responde: "Seed of Chucky". * É referenciado no filme brasileiro Até que a sorte nos separe, onde Tino compara um boneca ao Chucky, dizendo que a boneca é assustadora parecida com Chucky.